Someone To Save You
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Surviving was the first step. Starting over was the next. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_Pancakes_

After spending nearly four months on a island, it was the only thing she wanted. Not money, clothes, or to see her friends and family. Just a nice plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

Everyday, she would wake up, thinking that she was back in her apartment and not to far from her kitchen.But the sound of the ocean right outside her tent, washed away those thoughts. Now, after all that time on the beach, sleeping out under the stars, she found herself in a hotel room. For the first time in months, she slept in a comfy bed with soft sheets and fluffy pillows. Now,dressed in a fluffy white bathrobe, she no longer smelled of dirt and saltwater. Her long red hair was clean for the first time in months, and her skin was soft to the touch.

The sound of the bedroom door opening made her turn around.She smiled at the sight of the man she came to befriend during the last four months, walking into the room. Turning back to the window she looked out at the ocean that laid out in the distance. Before the crash, the ocean was one of her favorite things. Now, the sight of it made her sick. The smell, sounds, the color of the water. Everything about the ocean made her skin crawl.

She closed her eyes, when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. He kissed her sofly behind her ear, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"What is wrong?" he asked, as she pressed herself against his chest

"Just thinking," she answered, opening her eyes.

His hands moved down to the small bump, that once took over her flat stomach.

"How is the little one?" he asked, as she felt her heart beat a little faster then before.

When she didn't answer, he sighed softly.

"You know they c-" before he could finish, she cut him off.

"Sayid, please don't," she begged, choking back the tears that were ready to fall.

"Cecilia,"

Turning her around to face him, Cecilia burried her face into his chest. Sayid rubbed her back softly and she held onto him, not crying once. She cried too much in the last four months. As much as Cecilia wanted to cry, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Sayid pulled her away and looked down at her, pushing the damp strands of hair away from her face.

"You're breakfast is getting cold," he said, making her smile a bit.

Cecilia closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead, smiling softly. Together, they both walked out into the sitting room. There, on the small table, laid their breakfast that was sent up. Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, coffee, milk and juice laid out on the table. Cecilia sat down, and picked one of the napkins off the table and placed it on her lap. Sayid sat across from her, and started pouring himself a cup of coffee. Picking up her fork and knife, Cecilia cut half of her pancakes and shoved the fork into her mouth. The taste of chocolate and syrup hitting her tounge for the first time in months, felt so good.

Closing her eyes, Cecilia moaned in happiness, before swallowing the delicious treat. She opened her eyes, to find Sayid staring at her in complete bewilderment. She grinned sheepishly, before setting the fork down.

"Sorry," she said, looking down at the plate. "They just taste so good," she added, looking up at Sayid.

Laughing, Sayid nodded. "I can see that," he said.

Cecilia picked up her fork and continued eating, taking her time instead of devouring the meal. She wanted to enjoy the last few moments of privacy, before the tidal wave of chaos washed over.


	2. Chapter 2

Cecilia stood behind Claire, who held her newborn son, as they stood quietly. All around them, stood the other castaways, wearing grim expressions on their faces. A few people began to step forward, dropping wild flowers into the freshly made grave. Cecilia looked around at the faces of her fellow survivors. She looked at Shannon, who stood silently, her eyes red and bloodshot from the tears she cried the night before. Sayid stood next to her, with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Tearing her gaze away from them, Cecilia stepped forward and stood at the edge of the grave. Looking down, she saw the blue tarp and the rope. Her gaze moved towards the face of the person wrapped up within, and her grip tightened on the flowers she held in her hand. For she was staring at Boone's face, covered in dried blood and gashes. Cecilia felt her eyes water, as she dropped the flowers onto the tarp and she moved away. But instead of taking her spot behind Claire, she made her way down to the shore.

From where she stood, she could hear the commotion and the shouting. But she did not turn around once. It wasn't that she didn't care about what had happen in the last twelve hours. It was just too hard to grasp. Hours after the funeral, Cecilia was still standing at the shore. It was now dark, and dinner was being put together by the survivors. A fire roared to life, as people chatted about nothing important.

The cold water washed over Cecilia's bare feet, and she wiggled them around in the wet sand. Up on the beach, Kate stood with Sayid, and she watch as Cecilia stood still. Kate knew little about the woman that stood by the shore. At the funeral, she watched as Cecilia walked away after setting the flowers into Boone's grave. Kate continued to cut the fruit that was gathered at the beginning of the week, glancing down at Cecilia every so often. Sayid noticed this, and decided to speak.

"What is wrong, Kate?" he asked, as filled a water bottle up.

Kate looked over at him and shook her head, "Nothing. It's just..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Sayid frowned, "Just what?" he asked, stopping what he was doing.

Kate sighed, "You see that girl down by the water?" she asked, nodding over to Cecilia.

At Kate's nod, Sayid looked down towards the shore, and set his eyes on the petite woman standing still.

"She's been standing down there for the last seven hours. She didn't even turn around when Jack and Locke got into their fight," she said.

Sayid picked up another water bottle and dipped it into the makeshift well, "Everyone reacts differently to death, Kate. Look at Shannon. She's been in her tent since the funeral ended and isn't talking to anyone either," he said.

"But it's just weird, Sayid. This girl hardly talks to anyone and she's always standing down by the water," Kate said, as Sayid placed a cap onto the bottle.

"People behave in mysterious ways, Kate," he said, before walking off towards Shannon's tent.

Kate sighed softly, and glanced back at the shore. She was shocked to see that Cecilia was no longer standing at the shore. Kate looked around at the groups of people standing by, but didn't see the girl anywhere. Shaking her head, Kate went back to cleaning and cutting the fruit. Tomorrow she would set out and introduce herself to the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are we doing this?" Cecilia asked, as she and Sayid stood in the elevator.

It was their second day in Los Angels, and they were on their way to the Oceanic headquarters. They decided to go early in the morning, since they were both due to leave that afternoon. Cecilia back to Paris, and Sayid to New York.

"They probably want to talk to us and apologize," Sayid said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Cecilia muttered in French, before looking up at him.

"Their apologies don't mean anything to me. They probably want to give us free passes for flights, as if I'll ever fly Oceanic again in this lifetime," she said.

With a chuckle, Sayid kissed the side of her head and took her by the hand as the doors to the elevator opened. They were escorted by the hotel security to the waiting car, as newsreporters and cameramen shouted around them.

"Can you tell us what happened to the other survivors of Flight 815?"

"How are you enjoying you're stay in Los Angels?"

"How are you're fellow survivors? Are they leaving Los Angels as well?"

"Where are you going after you're stay here?"

Cecilia climbed into the backseat of the waiting car, and Sayid got in next to her. Once the door to the car was shut, the car quickly pulled away from the curb and down the entrance to the hotel.

"Why can't they leave us be?" Cecilia asked, as the car made its way to the highway.

"They're just doing their job, Cecilia. In a few short months, they'll get over it and we'll be old news," he said, wishing that it was true.

Cecilia moved over and laid her head on his shoulder, and sighed. She was too tired to argue with Sayid that the media would never leave them alone. They were famous now, bound to go down in the history books.

"Wake me up when we get there," she said, as she closed her eyes.

It took two hours, due to traffic, to finally reach Oceanic headquaters. Cecilia was sound asleep, snoring lightly as the car pulled up in the underground parking lot. Sayid shook Cecilia on the shoulder lightly, waking her up. She sat up and looked at him, confused.

"We're here," he said, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh, lovely," she said, with a pout.

Fixing her hair, they both got out of the car and were greeted by the assistant of the President for Oceanic Airlines.

"Hello Miss Dequenne," she said, shaking Cecilia's hand. "Mr.Jarrah," she added, shaking his hand as well.

"Mr. Orteig is waiting for you in his office. I will bring you there now," she said, looking at them both.

Together, Cecilia and Sayid followed the woman to the elevator, which took them to the top floor of the building. The ride up to Mr. Orteig's office was a quiet and tense one, and it felt like ages before the doors opened. Following the assistant out onto the marbled floors, they walked down the long corridor before stopping in front of a set of oak doors. The woman knocked and they heard a man speak. The woman opened the doors and motioned for Sayid and Cecilia to enter the office.

Stepping in, they saw many boxes on the floor and against the walls. It seemed as if they were packing up the office, or unpacking. Cecilia picked packing, because she had a feeling that Oceanic went out of business right after their flight went off radar.

"Ah! You must be Sayid Jarrah and Cecilia Dequenne," Mr. Orteig said, standing up from his seat.

He walked around the desk and went over to shake their hands. Sayid did, but Cecilia didn't. Michael Orteig was a middle aged man, probably in his late 50's. But he looked much older than his acutal age, and it was a common thought to think that stress was the main cause. Afterall, being the president of a major airline, and dealing with a crisis of Flight 815 going down, who wouldn't be stressed out? Mr. Orteig looked nervous, and he held his hand out to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Please, have a seat," he said.

Sitting down in the uncomfortable chair, Cecilia had her jaw set and her eyes on Orteig. She wanted to get this whole thing over with, and go back to sleep.

"First of all, I want to apologize for what has happened. I can assure you that the plane was fully checked before take-off and it was in the all clear to go," he said, looking at them both.

"I know this is your second day back in the states and I'm sure the last thing you've wanted to do was read all the papers since the flight went down or watch the news coverage," he said.

"No, I think the last thing I want to see is taped news reports about how we "mysteriously vanished" " Cecilia said, using air quotes around mysteriously vanished.

Orteig nodded, "I understand, Miss. Dequenne," he said, and Cecilia nodded.

"Can you tell us why you wanted to see us?" Sayid asked, as Cecilia's left foot began to shake.

She always did that when she was restless or getting angry, and Sayid wanted to get her out of the office before she flipped out. Orteig nodded, and pulled the white folder over, that had the emblem of Oceanic on it.

"Oceanic is granted those who survived the crash, $60,000 to each person," he said, sliding two small envelopes over to them.

Both Sayid and Cecilia looked at them, then back at Orteig.

"I know apologies can go so far," he started off, but Cecilia glared at him and Orteig stopped.

Sayid took both envelopes off the desk and nodded at Orteig, "Thank you, Mr.Orteig," he said.

Orteig nodded and both Sayid and Cecilia stood up from their seats. As they walked towards the door, Cecilia turned around.

"You should change your tagline for your airplane, Mr. Orteig," she said, before walking out of the office.

Once in the hallway, Sayid quickly walked after Cecilia, who was nearly towards the elevator. Grabbing her by the arm, Sayid turned her around and saw that she was crying.

"Money doesn't cover nor can it make up for what we've lost. It's not going to bring them back or make us feel any better for what we've done," she said, as sobs took over her body.

Sayid pulled her close and rubbed her back, "Starting over will be hard, Cecilia," he told her.

Walking towards the elevator, they both got in and Sayid pressed the button to the garage. Cecilia was still crying as the doors shut and the elevator began to move.

"How are we supposed to do this? How are we supposed to just move on as if all of this never happened?" she asked, as she sobbed.

The elevator doors opened at the garage and they both stepped out. Walking over to the waiting car, Sayid opened the door and Cecilia climbed into the backseat. Climbing in after her, Sayid shut the door and the driver started the car. It would be a long ride to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

Cecilia carried the bag of clothes across the beach, where the drying line was. As she walked, Cecilia heard the cries of a baby. Looking over to her left, she saw Claire's sleeping quarters and saw that Claire was sleeping. Frowning, Cecilia made her way over and saw that Claire's newborn was laying in his crib crying. Dropping the bag off her shoulder, Cecilia knelt down next to the crib.

Placing her hand on the side of the bamboo-made crib, Cecilia began to rock the newborn back to a peaceful slumber. As she moved the crib side to side slowly, Cecilia began to sing softly.

"La Mer

Qu'on Voit danser le long des golfes clairs

A des reflects d'argent

La Mer

Des reflets changeants

Sous la pluie..."

Claire began to stir, and Cecilia lowered her voice. She didn't want to frighten Claire, since they hardly knew each other. Cecilia only knew her as the young pregnant girl, that went missing and came back without her memory.

"Voyez

Pres des etangs

Ces grands roseaux mouilles..."

Suddenly, Claire was up and awake. Cecilia jumped in surprise, tumbling backwards with a yelp. She heard Claire getting up and rushing to her side, helping her up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Claire cried, as Cecilia sat up.

"No, no! That's alright!" Cecilia said, shaking the sand out of her hair.

The young mother sighed, shaking her head. Moving back to her small cot, Claire checked on her sleeping baby and saw that he was fast asleep. Sitting back, Claire ran her hands through her knotty hair, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't even remember falling asleep!" she cried, rubbing her face with her hands.

Cecilia got up from where she sat, and walked over to Claire. Sitting down next to the new mother, Cecilia place her hand on Claire's back.

"This isn't working at all! I'm a horrible mum," Claire said, as tears began to fill her eyes.

Pulling the young mother close, Cecilia gave her shoulders a light squeeze.

"You're doing the best that you can. It's hard to do so much, when there's little to give on an island," she said, rubbing the girl's arm.

From a distance, Sayid watched as the two women sat next to each other. The name-less girl, who stood by the shore everyday, was comforting Claire as she cried. He knew that times had been hard on the girl, who recently gave birth to her child. After going missing for nearly two weeks and coming back with no memory of the crash and the island itself, sent Claire into full panic mode, as she was surrounded by strangers.

"What's you're name?" Claire asked, looking over at Cecilia.

"Cecilia Dequenne," she said, holding out her hand.

Claire smiled softly and took her hand, "Claire Littleton," she said, shaking Cecilia's hand.

Sayid decided to head over and make sure things were okay with the young mother, and to finally introduce himself to the girl. As he neared closer to the tent, he heard the two girls laughing.

"That song you were singing. It was pretty," Claire said, as she rocked her sleeping child in the crib.

The girl next to her smiled softly, "Thank you. I could teach you the words, that way you could sing it to your baby," she offered.

Clarie nodded, smiling. Sayid stopped a few feet away from them. Both looked up at him, and Claire smiled.

"Hey," the Austrailian said, as Sayid set his bag down at his feet.

"Hello Claire. Is everything okay?" he asked, glancing at the girl next to her.

Claire nodded, "Yes, everything's wonderful!" she said.

Sayid nodded and finally set his gaze on the woman next to Claire. Cecilia looked back at him, taking in his features. He was tall, much taller than her to be exact. His skin was a dark, olive colored tone. He had semi-long, black curly hair and deep brown eyes.And from his accent, Cecilia figured he was either Middle Eastern or Indian. Her daydream was broken, when Sayid finally spoke again.

"And who might you be?" he asked, looking right at her.

Cecilia shook her head softly, "Um.. Cecilia Dequenne," she said, holding out her hand.

It was a habit she had when meeting new people, thanks to her mother. Sayid smiled softly and took her small hand into his large one, and shook it.

"Sayid Jarrah," he replied, and she smiled a bit.

Sayid took in her features as well. Cecilia was totally different from Shannon. While Shannon was tall with blonde hair, Cecilia was about Claire's height with dark red hair. Her eyes were a soft green, with flecks of gold within them. Her skin color was lighter than Shannon's, though she had some coloring due to the sun. Another difference between the two women were their personalites. Shannon was loud and spoke what was on her mind, while Cecilia was quite and stayed out of the social aspects of the island. For all he knew, Claire was probably the first and only person she ever spoke too, since landing on the island.

"Well, I must be off. It was nice to meet you Cecilia," Sayid said, picking up his bag again.

Cecilia nodded, and Claire smirked. It was clear that Cecilia had no idea how to talk to men, and she was blushing so much, that her skin nearly matched the shade of her hair. Sayid bid them a farewell, and walked away. Cecilia and Claire watched as he disappeared into the trees, and Claire turned back to her.

"Okay, what just happened?" she asked, making Cecilia tear her gaze away from the trees.

"Umm, what?" she asked, confused.

Claire laughed, "Oh my god! Cecilia, you're blushing and you were staring at Sayid!" she exclaimed.

Cecilia looked down at her lap, and Claire sighed. Turning back to see if her baby was still asleep, she smiled to herself.

"He is quite cute, if I may say so," Claire said, making Cecilia gasp.

Biting her lip, Claire looked over at her. Cecilia was still blushing, but not as much as before. Drifting into her own thoughts, Cecilia thought of what Claire had said. She did stare at Sayid a litle more than normal, and she did find him quite handsome. But he was with the American girl. Shannon. Boone's sister. Cecilia had no chance of ever becoming his friend. She was boring and less attractive, compared to Shannon. With a sigh, she shook her head and turned back to Claire.

"Come, I will teach you the song now, eh?" she asked.

And for the rest of the day, Cecilia sat with her new friend, enjoying every moment of it.


	5. Chapter 5

JFK was very crowded on that late January evening. It was almost six, and Cecilia's plane was leaving in twenty minutes. But she found it hard to walk through security and to the escalator that would take her to the gate. Sayid would be in New York until he could figure out what to do next, while Cecilia was to return to Paris to go back to her old life.

"American Airlines flight 1493 to Paris will be arriving at gate 115 on time.," the woman on the loudspeaker announced.

Cecilia tensed up at the thought of flying across the ocean again- this time alone. It was hard enough to get on the plane from LAX in order to fly over to JFK. Now the thought of spending a longer amount of time on a plane, bothered her.

"You should get going," Sayid said, as she held onto him.

"Do I really have to go?" she asked, looking up at him.

Sayid wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded, "You should go see your friends and your family. It's the right thing to do," he said, and Cecilia sighed sadly.

"We can keep in touch, Ce. Yes, we have a giant body of water keeping us apart, but we do have phones and letters. You can call me no matter what time it is, and I will answer," he said, as her eyes filled with tears.

Cecilia nodded, "Okay," she said.

Pulling her bag further up her shoulder, Cecilia stood on her tip-toes and kissed Sayid as if it would be the last time. After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled sadly at him. Sayid gave her hand a squeeze and let it go so that she could walk towards security. After going through the the detector and having her ticket and passport check, Cecilia started towards the esclator. As she went up to the gates, she looked back at Sayid. Lifting her hand, she waved softly and he did the same. Stepping off the moving stairs, she took one last look at him, and walked towards her gate.

She had about two hours to kill, which would consist of her getting up constantly to pee. Morning sickness was just about over, and the bathroom was still her best friend, regardless of the fact that she hated it with passion. But she couldn't lie. It was nice to use toilet paper again, after all that time spent without it. Now she would never have to worry about not having the right toiletries for her everyday needs.

An hour had gone by, and Cecilia was sitting sitting on the hard plastic chair. It was just about seven o'clock in New York, and Sayid was surely at his hotel by now. Cecilia tried to picture what was going on in Paris at that moment. It was a little after midnight, and surely her mother was already asleep, or nursing another class of vodka. Odette Bellamont was well into her sixties, and she already had four husbands in the last thirty-four years of her life. Her first marriage produced a son- Luc who was thirty-three years old. By the time Luc was four, Odette divorced her first husband and married two other times, before having Cecilia.

When Cecilia was three, her father Louis Dequenne died suddenly of a heart attack. Seventeen years later, Cecilia went through another step-father and her horrible mother, before leaving for Sydney for school. She wondered if her mother even cared or thought about her, when Flight 815 went down suddenly. If Odette spent the last four months, praying and hoping that her young daughter would come home safely. But Cecilia knew better. Odette Bellamont didn't care about anyone. She only cared for herself. Luc was the favorite, but even so, Odette was still a monster to him.

"American Airlines flight 1493 will begin it's pre-boarding. Those with small children, medical needs, or any other reason, must line up and will shortly be allowed on the plane."

Cecilia looked down at her ticket and passport, which rested on her lap.Opening her passport, a small piece of paper hotel paper fell out. Picking it up, Cecilia opened it and saw the familiar handwriting. It was from Sayid. He had written out the number of the hotel that he was staying at, so that she could call. Underneath the number he wrote:

_When you are feeling lonely, I'll be here._

Picking up her bag, Cecilia quickly ran from the gate and down the escalator. She ran through the aiport and outside to the pickup, hailing a cab.

"HEY! STOP!" she screamed, waving at a taxi.

The yellow cab pulled over to the curb and Cecilia jumped into the backseat. Slamming the door shut, she shook the strands of hair that had fallen out of her hairband, and looked at the cab driver.

"Plaza Hotel, in Manhattan," Cecilia said, as if he didn't know where it was.

Pulling away from the curb, the cab made its way out of the airport parking lot and onto the highway. Cecilia sat back against the seat and closed her eyes.

_Goodbye old life. Hello new life. _


	6. Chapter 6

A full week had passed, since Boone's death. Cecilia and Claire had became very close during this time, and Cecilia still wondered about Sayid. Over the few days, Sayid became more friendly with both of the girls, always asking if they were alright, and if they needed any help with the daily tasks that everyone adopted on the island.

"I swear, I think he likes you," Claire said on morning, as she changed her still unnamed baby.

"No he doesn't. He's with Shannon," would always be Cecilia's response.

Everything was getting back to normal, when she arrived. It happened one early morning, as everyone slept. Walt was the first one to see her, lurking through the camp, watching everyone sleep. When he begain began to shout, everyone woke up in panic and confusion. Guns were drawn, and people came out to see who this visitor was. Cecilia was shocked to learn that Sayid knew the woman by name.

"Calm down everyone! It's alright!" he said, to the others.

Her gaze fell on Claire and the baby, and Claire stared back at her.

"Danielle?" Sayid called, as Danielle stood, unresponsive.

Cecilia wrapped her arm around Claire's shoulders, and glared at Danielle.

"Danielle?"

Danielle turned to Sayid, who looked at her in confusement. The other survivors whispered to each other, asking who this woman was, and how Sayid knew her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as Danielle looked at him.

She was silent for a moment then said, "The Others are coming,"

Whisperes became harsher, after she this. _The Others?. What is she talking about? They're more people on this island? What if she's lying? Maybe she's their leader!_ Charlie led Claire back into her shelter, while Cecilia walked over towards Sun and Jin. Danielle began to tell her tale, of how she got onto the island, and her enounter with the Others. Everyone stood around her, as she spoke. They had taken her baby, Alex, on the night of the attack.

"They took her. And they're coming again, now. They're coming. For all of you!"

Jack stepped forward, "Who's coming?" he asked.

Danielle turned to face him, "The Others"

Cecilia caught Sayid's eye, and quickly looked away. She couldn't understand how he could trust this woman. How he could believe her.

"You have three choices," Danielle said, as she looked at everyone.

"Run. Hide," she stopped, before looking back at Jack, "Or Die," she finished.

An hour after Danielle had arrived, and spoke of the attack that would take place in a short amount of time, people where unsure of what to do. Some tried to do their daily tasks. While others stayed in their shelters. Cecilia went to make sure Claire was safe, as Charlie went down to the raft, which was almost done.

"I don't like the way she was looking at you," Cecilia said, as she helped Claire changed the baby's diaper.

Claire shook her head, "I wouldn't worry about it, Cece. She's just crazy that's all," she said, as she tied a knot on the baby's nappie.

"Just, make sure you're not out here alone, okay?" Cecilia asked, pleading.

Claire smiled softly and nodded, "I promise, Ce. I have you, Charlie, Sayid, Jack.. hell, I have the entire plane watching," she said with a laugh.

Together, they walked down the beach, where everyone else stood. The raft was ready to go, and everyone stood on both sides of the raft. It had to be pushed across the sand, and Cecilia began to wonder, if it would even happen. Michael was giving orders, and making sure everyone knew what to do. Cecilia stood behind Sayid, and placed her hands on the bamboo.

"One, Two, Three...LIFT!

The raft began to creak, as everyone lifted and pushed. Cecilia dug her heels into the sand, and she slid across the sand slowly. Suddenly, the raft began to move way to fast, and everyone scrambled to stop it. Jin began to shout, and part of the raft broke off.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe this!" Michael shouted, as he glared at Sawyer.

The two began to argue, and Cecilia sighed, shaking her head. Sayid looked over at her, and smirked. Cecilia looked away and felt the flutter in her stomach. As Michael and Sawyer argued, Walt began to point at something. Claire's baby began to cry, and she stood up, trying to rock him back and forth.

"Dad! Dad look!"

Everyone looked up into the distance, and saw it. The beautiful morning blue sky, was darkened by the thick black cloud, that grew higher and higher.

"Merde," Ceilia muttered. _Shit. _


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride from the airport to the hotel, took nearly two hours, due to traffic. By the time she got out of the cab, and into the hotel, Cecilia was tired, cold and hungry. Getting the number to Sayid's room was even harder, since it took almost fourty five minutes, to get the room number. After showing her passport to the woman at the desk, to prove the was in fact Cecilia Dequenne. Taking the elevator up to the fourth floor, Cecilia began to feel nervous. Her stomach did flips, as the elevator car moved up. _One...Two...Three...Four...Bing!_ The doors opened and Cecilia blinked at the bright lights from the hall.

Stepping out into the hallway, Cecilia pulled the strap of her bag, higher onto her shoulder and began to walk. Looking down at the paper in her hands, Cecilia looked at the numbers on all the doors. After a long, slow walk down the hallway, she finally stopped in front of a door. Room four-twenty three. Cecilia hesitated for a moment, before bringing her hand to the door. Knocking a little too loudly, Cecilia winced and dropped her hand quickly. She could hear footsteps on the otherside of the door.

"Who is it?" Sayid called, his voice muffled a bit.

Cecilia cleared her throat, "Delivery," she said, in a deep voice.

She could hear the sound of the chain being removed, the door being unlocked. Cecilia stepped back as the door swung open, and Sayid came into view. He was shocked to see her standing in the hallway, before him. Cecilia held her breath, hoping that she made the right choice by coming back. It seemed like ages, before Sayid finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, softly.

He was confused, yet glad to see her at his door. Cecilia exhaled, relieved to see that he wasn't angry at her for showing up, unannounced.

"I couldn't leave," she said, with a shrug. "There's nothing for me in Paris, except for my selfish mother and bad memories,"

Sayid moved to the side, and Cecilia walked into the room. She looked around in shock, at how nice the room was. It was nicer than the hotel room they were given in Los Angels. It was clear that Oceanic or some governmental agency was paying for this. This room alone would've cost Sayid the entire check from Oceanic. Sayid shut the door behind her and locked it, before turning back to Cecilia.

She too turned around, and looked at him. It was amazing at how much a few hours could do to one person, when they were apart from another. He didn't look any different to her, then he did hours before. Maybe a little tired, but he was still the same Sayid. She probably looked like a mess to him, at this moment, but he wasn't the type of person to point it out.

Walking up to her, Sayid pulled the strap off her shoulder, and placed her bag onto the chair near the table. Pulling her close to him, Cecilia wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

"You smell...clean," she said, making him laugh.

Looking up at him, she smiled softly, as he brushed her messy hair away from her face.

"I was getting ready for bed," he told her, and she stopped smiling.

"Oh Sayid, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to in-" he cut her off, by kissing her softly.

Sayid pulled away a few minutes later, leaving Cecilia breathless. Opening her eyes, she finally managed to breathe.

"How about, you get into the shower and clean up. Then we can go to sleep, and tomorrow we can do whatever," he said, stroking the side of her face.

Cecilia nodded and went to her bag on the chair. She opened it up, and pulled out whatever looked clean, which wasn't much. She did manage to find a clean pair of underpants, but that was it. Turning to Sayid, she grinned sheepishly.

"Umm, could I borrow a shirt or something?" she asked.

Sayid went over to his own bag and pulled out a light blue shirt, and handed it to her. Cecilia took it with a smile, and went into the bathroom. Shutting the door, she placed her things onto the counter and turned the shower on. Stripping off her dirty clothes, Ceilia sighed as she stepped under the hot water. Ten minutes later, Cecilia was dressed and towel drying her hair. Pulling the door open to the bathroom, she stood in the doorway.

"Good shower?" Sayid asked, as he shut the curtains in the bedroom.

Cecilia nodded, as she folded the towel in half. Her long red hair now stood out in damp, frizzy tangles. Placing the towel on the rack, she turned the lights off and walked over to the bed.

"Very good shower," she said, turning down the blankets on one side of the bed.

Sayid walked over and pulled the other side down, before they both climbed in. Turning the lamp off, Sayid turned over to face Cecilia, who moved closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"I'm glad you stayed," he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.

Cecilia shut her eyes, "Me too," she whispered back, letting sleep take over.


	8. Chapter 8

It happened all so fast, that Cecilia couldn't stop her. She had just returned from getting the clean nappies for Claire, when Danielle was standing before her. Charlie was out of sight, and Cecilia felt that something was wrong. Claire was clutching her baby close to her chest, as Danielle stepped closer and closer to her. Cecilia began to run towards them, afraid that something would go wrong.

"Please! Can I hold him," Danielle asked, begging.

Cecilia finally reached them, scaring them both out of ther wits. Claire looked at Cecilia gratefully, while Cecilia glared at the woman before her.

"Que faites-vous ici, Danielle?" Cecilia asked, but Danielle ignored her, moving closer and closer to Claire.

She held out her arms, and Claire saw the long scratches on her arm. Cecilia watched as Claire gazed at them, frowning. It was as if she was having a flashback of some sort, trying to remember something. Then she finally looked at Danielle.

"Why did I do that?" she asked, in a shaky voice.

Cecilia watched in confusement, wondering what Claire was talking about.

"Why did I scratch you?" Claire asked, as Danielle looked at her with crazed eyes.

Then it happened.

Danielle took the rifle off her shoulder and raised it up to her chest. Claire screamed, as Danielle swung the rifle, hitting Cecilia hard across the face and again on the side of her head. She fell to the ground unconscious, blood streaming from the large gash on the side of her head and her nose.

Charlie, Sayid and Shannon where making their way quickly back to the camp. Sayid began to wonder if Danielle really wanted to see him, or if she was out to do something. Sure enough, the sound of Sun's cries for help, answered all his questions. They began to run across the beach, only to find two women knocked out on the ground. Sun was holding a cloth to the back of Claire's head, while Cecilia laid to the side, her bloody face hidden from them all.

Sun held up the white cloth, which was stained with blood. "Her head!" she cried, as Claire began to stir.

"What happened? Where's my baby? Is he alright?" she asked, as Charlie ran to the crib.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Charlie said frantically, turning around to face them.

"Did she take him? Did she take my baby?" Claire asked, with panic in her voice.

Shannon went to Cecilia and turned her over, only to scream. Claire was screaming as well, crying as Sun tried to hold her down. All the screaming finally woke Cecilia up, making Shannon jump back in fright.

"Claire, which way did she go?" Sayid asked, as the young mother cried.

"I don't know! SHE TOOK MY BABY!" she screamed, holding the cloth against the wound on her head.

As Shannon held Cecilia sit up, Charlie and Sayid went at it. Charlie blammed Sayid for telling Danielle about the camp and for not giving him a gun.

"Are you alright?" Shannon asked, as Cecilia touched the side of her head.

Pulling her fingers away, she saw the blood that covered them. Cecilia looked at Shannon, who had red-rimmed eyes and a pale face. All the crying she had done in the last week, took its toll on her. Cecilia nodded slowly, wincing at the pain her in head.

"I'm okay. What happened?" she asked, as Shannon helped her off the ground.

"That crazy woman took Claire's baby, "Shannon said.

Cecilia nearly fell over, but Shannon quickly put her arm around her shoulders to steady her. Cecilia looked around and saw that the baby was indeed gone. Charlie and Sayid were running down the beach, while Sun tried to keep Claire from running after them.

"Claire! Claire stop it!" Sun said, trying to get the young girl to sit down.

"No! Let go of me! I said NO! STOP IT!" Claire screamed, pushing Sun away from her.

Claire then took off, running after Charlie and Sayid. Sun cursed in her native language, and took off after her. Shannon and Cecilia followed. When they finally reached the others, Claire was hitting Charlie.

"This is my fault, and I'm coming with you! This is my baby!" she shouted, before Charlie finally got her to stop.

"Get him back, Charlie. Get Aaron back," she cried.

"Claire, I will get him back," Charlie said, as she sobbed.

Cecilia stood and watched, as Charlie pulled Claire into his arms. She and Sayid exchanged glances, as the young mother and rockstar held each other. With her face covered in blood, she still looked beautiful, Sayid thought. Cecilia gave him a small smile, her pleading eyes looking into his. Sayid turned away and cleared his throat, placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"We must go, before it gets too dark," he said, and Charlie nodded.

Sayid looked at Cecilia, "Go to the caves, and stay there until we come back," he said.

Cecilia nodded, and wrapped her arm around Claire's shoulders, which shook violently. Sayid bent down to the sliver case, then stood up.

"Take this," he said, holding his arm out.

Cecilia saw the gun in his hand, and looked back at him. Sayid nodded, and Cecilia carefully took the gun from him. With a brief nod, Sayid and Charlie quickly went on their way, disappearing through the trees.

Turning around, Cecilia looked down at the gun in her hands. Never in her life, had she ever held something so dangerous in her hands. Grabbing Claire's hand, she nodded.

"Alright, let's get everyone to the caves," she said, before pulling her friend along.

_Que faites-vous ici- _What are you doing here?


	9. Chapter 9

**One Month Later**

Cecilia was folding laundry, when the front door to the apartment opened. Turning around, she smiled as Sayid shut the door and hung his coat up on the hook.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Cecilia asked, as Sayid wrapped his arms around her growing belly.

Since showing up outside of his door, Cecilia and Sayid left New York at the end of that week, and decided to head back to California. They bought an apartment in Los Angles, two hours away from the beach, and made it their home.

"It went very well. They said it would take a few weeks until the results come back, and they'll call when they come in," Sayid said, kissing the back of her neck.

Since they both decided that saying in the Sates was their final option, they both went to take citizenship tests, in order to get approval to stay in Los Angles. Cecilia had already taken hers, but was still waiting for the call back. Everyday, she wondered what would happen if one of them didn't pass the test. What would happen to either one of them, if they weren't approved to live in the States.

Cecilia dropped the folded towel into the basket, and turned around. After kissing him, Cecilia leaned back and sighed, resting her forhead against his chest.

"Jack called before," she said, as Sayid rubbed her back.

"What for?" Sayid asked, shocked.

Ever since they went their separate ways, Sayid and Cecilia didn't hear from the other three who got off the island as well.

"He wanted to see how things were. How you were and how I was. He asked about the baby and everything else," she said, looking up at him.

Sayid smiled softly. He and Jack weren't close, but they were on good terms. With everything that happened on the island, he supported Jack in some of his desicions and actions. Jack was a decent man, despite his personal issues.

"He's working again at the hospital. So, if we ever need to go there for anything, he said to ask for him. Save us the hours of sitting in the waiting room, "Cecilia said, with a laugh.

"Is he living in Los Angles?" Sayid asked, as they walked into the kitchen.

Cecilia went to the fridge and started pulling out food, so that she could start dinner.

"Yes. He gave us his number and address. It's on the fridge," she said, pointing to the paper.

Sayid walked over to the sink, and helped her clean off the vegtables. It was a common ritual for them. Every night, Sayid would help Cecilia prepare dinner, since she had no idea how to cook a real meal. Sayid was no better either, but he had some knowledge on how to cook.

"Did you hear about Kate's trial?" Sayid asked, as Cecilia filled a pot up with water.

She nodded, "Yeah, I read it in the paper. She pleaded not guilty to all the crimes she did,"

Setting the pot onto the stove, Cecilia turned the heat on and started chopping the vegtables up and dropped them into the water.

"I didn't know she killed that man," Cecilia said, dropping the chopped carrots into the pot. "I thought she just robbed a bank,"

Sayid walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sayid, do you think she'll get off? Or spend the rest of her life in jail?" she asked, wondering.

"I do not know, Ce. The world works in mysterious ways," he said.

Cecilia nodded and went back to preparing dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**One week later.**

Cecilia was walking up and down the shoreline, as Locke and Claire sat further up the beach with Aaron. Ever since Sayid and Charlie walked into the caves, carrying the newborn, a sudden peace filled the air. For the time being that is. A few days after everyone moved back to the beach, Claire was becoming annoyed with the Brit. He was always questioning her parenting skills, and it made her angry and upset.

_"I'm doing the best I bloody can! We're on an island for christ's sakes!" _Claire said, as she complained to Cecilia about her problem.

Suddenly feeling hungry, Cecilia moved away from the shore and walked up the beach. The same night everyone went into the caves, something happened. Jack, Locke, Kate and Hurley opened some sort of hatch, that was hidden in the jungle. Locke and Boone came across it the night Claire and Charlie went missing. Hurley had found the food pantry in the hatch, and decided to set up a makeshift kitchen. The idea of not having to eat fish, boar, and fruits made everyone happy.

As Cecilia walked up to the bamboo like kitchen, Hurley and Sun were cleaning up. Leaning against the counter, Cecilia glanced at all the food and sighed.

"Dude, you look so sad," Hurley said, as Sun handed him a wet,clean bowl.

Cecilia shrugged, "There's so much food, yet I don't know what to eat," she replied.

Sun laughed, "Take whatever you want. We have so much," she said.

Hurley, who was drying the used bowls made from coconut shells, nodded. Cecilia smiled and picked up a box of chocolate chip cookies, with a Dharma symbol and opened them.

"What is "Dharma"?" she asked, as she shoved a cookie into her mouth.

Hurley shrugged, "I don't know. It was like, all over the hatch, though," he said, studying in symbols on the box.

Cecilia nodded, and took a handful off cookies and closed the box up. Saying her goodbyes, Cecilia started back towards Claire's tent, when it started to rain. Jogging, she waved at the Aussie who held Aaron in his crib. Cecilia sat down next to Claire, and held out a her pile of cookies to her.

Claire took a cookie and smiled, "You just missed Locke. He just got Aaron to fall asleep," she said, with a smile.

"That's good. Gives you some peace and quite for the time being," Cecilia said, as she chewed.

Cecilia wasn't very fond of Locke, after Boone's death. In fact, she really didn't feel comfortable around him at all. In the beginning, he seemed normal, despite his talk of 'faith' and taking in what the island had to offer. Cecilia knew that Jack didn't really get along with the elder man, since the night he left Boone at the caves, bloody and dying. But Cecilia couldn't tell her friend to not communicate with the man. But she promised herself to keep a watchful eye out.

"So, did you hear about Shannon last night?" Claire asked, breaking through Cecilia's thoughts.

Frowning, she shook her head. "No, what happened?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. But she started screaming sometime last night, after I fed the baby. You were probably sound asleep, but my goodness! I thought she was being killed or something. I went to see if everything was alright, but Sayid said it she had a bad dream. Shannon seemed really pissed as Sayid said it though, and she ran off," she said, looking worried.

"Hmm," Cecilia said, nodding her head.

"Oh, and Charlie scolded me, because I brought Aaron with me. As if I was goin to leave my son alone for a spilt second," she said, rolling her eyes.

Cecilia giggled, "Claire, relax. I know it's annoying, but we watch out for everyone. Including you and baby," she said.

Claire groaned, "I hate that I have to be under everyone's eye, at every moment. Even when I have to pee, I need someone to come with me! Excuse me for wanting to pee in private! I don't need Kate or Sun taking me to the bathroom, as if I were four years old again" she cried, making Cecilia laugh even more.

After a few moments, Claire spoke again.

"Have you seen Sayid today?" she asked, grinning.

"No Claire, I haven't," Cecilia said, with a groan.

Claire smiled, "Well, I was just asking! I mean, he is after all your daily source of eye-candy," she said with a giggle.

Cecilia made a face, "Ew, that word is still used? Eye-candy?" she asked, gagging.

"Yes, in my daily use of words, it is," Claire answered.

Shaking her head, Cecilia kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet up underneath her.

"I haven't seen Sayid at all today. And Shannon either. They're probably off being all romantic with each other, for all we know," she said, as the rain started to fall harder.


	11. Chapter 11

"That right there, is your baby's heartbeat," the woman said, as a loud thumping noise filled the room.

Cecilia's eyes went wide, as she looked at Sayid. The woman fussed about on her computer and collected the pictures that she printed out. Handing them to Sayid, she smiled at them both.

"I'll come back in a few minutes," she said, before walking out of the room.

"Wow.." Cecilia said, as she looked at the black and white photos in her hand.

Then she placed the photos on her lap, and looked at Sayid,smiling. Almost six months into her pregnancy, Cecilia was starting to get into the role of being an expectant mother. She took all the books out from the library, renewing them before their due dates. Sayid was also forced to read a few as well, since he would be the one that had to baby-proof the apartment. He also called Jack at the hospital for a recommendation on the best OBGYN for Cecilia.

"Can you believe it?" she asked, as Sayid kissed her forehead.

Picking up the small photograph, Sayid looked at it and shook his head. It was hard to believe that the fuzzy photograph, was of an actual child. Resting and growing inside of his girlfriend's body.

"No, I cannot. But it's amazing," he said, looking back at her.

Cecilia got dressed and tossed the paper gown into the trash can, before taking a seat on the examination table. There was a knock at the door and it opened. Cecilia and Sayid were surprised to see Jack come into the room, smiling at them both.

"I just saw Dr.Rosenbaum. She told me that you two were here. I just wanted to come and say hi," he said, giving Cecilia a hug hello.

He then gave Sayid a handshake, before turning to the screen on the computer. He smiled, and looked at them both.

"Is this your first time seeing your baby?" he asked, pointing to the screen.

They both nodded.

"It's a little hard to tell what is what, but that's our baby," Cecilia said, with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you both," Jack said, giving Cecilia's hand a light squeeze.

After a few minutes of talking and catching up, Jack was being paged. With a quick promise of dinner sometime that week, Jack quickly left to answer his call. Dr. Rosenbaum came back into the room, with another appointment scheduled for Cecilia for the next month.

As soon as they arrived back to the apartment, Cecilia changed into her lounge clothes, and sat down on the sofa. Sayid was making lunch, as Cecilia read the newspaper. As time went on, the shocking recovery of the suriving six passengers of Oceanic 815 stayed in the news. It went from top story to little articles here and there. Ontop of that, there was talk of the Kate Austen trial that would take place soon. Even though Cecilia knew the woman, she didn't want to be any part of the trial. She didn't want to be a witness for the woman. She wanted to move on and spend her time with Sayid and the baby.

"Cecilia!" Sayid called from the kitchen.

Getting up, Cecilia made her way out of the livingroom and into the kitchen. Sayid had the table set, and was standing at the stove. He looked over his shoulder when Cecilia walked into the kitchen.

"Lunch is almost ready. I think there's some juice left in the fridge from the other day," he said, turning the grilled cheese sandwhich over in the pan.

Cecilia opened the door and pulled out the bottle of fruit punch, and placed it on the table. She then went to the cabinet next to the sink and pulled down two glasses. As Cecilia filled both glasses, Sayid set the grilled cheese sandwhiches he made, onto the plates. Placing the frying pan into the sink, he sat down at the table with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Another funeral. Another body put into a sandy tomb. Another gathering of survivors, living in a world of the unknown. The dangers that this island produces and tricks the human mind.

Cecilia and Claire were at the food shelter, when Sayid came out of the jungle, carrying Shannon's limp body. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and watched as he carried her body around the bend of the jungle and disappeared. They didn't have to ask one another where he was going. They all knew.

Now, hours later, as the sun began to set, the survivors said their final goodbye's to the young woman. Cecilia and Claire followed Hurley and Charlie back up to the camp, as the others went back to their daily chores and rituals.

"I can't believe it," Claire said, as she jiggled Aaron in her arms.

Cecilia nodded wordlessly. It felt like it was only yesterday, when herself, Claire, Sun and Shannon sat around the caves, waiting for Sayid and Charlie to bring back Aaron. Waiting for "The Others" to come and take them all. How they talked about their fears and hopes for the days to come. And now, a week later, the American girl was being burried six feet under sand.

"Dude, it's just so weird. How does one get shot, when like, they're with only one person?" Hurley asked, and he and Charlie walked.

"Dunno Mate. You don't think, Sayid did it? Do you?" he asked, curious.

It was at that moment, when Cecilia broke out of her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes at the back of Charlie's dirty blonde hair.

"Sayid did not kill Shannon! How could you say that, Charlie?" she snapped, making the young man jump a mile in the air.

He turned around and held up his hands, "Whoa, Cecilia. I was just asking!" he said, scared at the sudden outburst.

"Yeah, well, sometimes it's best if somethings weren't asked!" she said, before walking off.

Three days had passed since Shannon's death, and there were many changes. New and old faces returned to the beach, and there were many questions. Then word got out about a hatch that was blown open, and everyone went crazy. It was all too much for Cecilia to deal with, so she spent her days alone in either her tent or around the bend, laying in the shade. She did visit Claire once in a while, but refused to tell her friend about her problems. Claire had many of her own, to worry about her's.

One evening, as the sun was setting, Cecilia quietly walked away from the camp and down the beach. He was always there, sitting in the same spot, at the same time. Cecilia stopped, standing a few feet away from him.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

He didn't respond, but Cecilia sat down anyway. Brushing the sand off her hands, Cecilia wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knee.

"It's pretty. The sunset I mean," she said, looking over at him.

When she didn't get a response, she continued to talk.

"You can't really see this from the beach. I mean, yeah, we face the water, but we're surrounded by the trees. But if you find the right spot on the beach, you can see the most beautiful thing that God has created for us," she said.

"Why are you here?" Sayid finally asked, breaking his gaze from the shore to her face.

Cecilia looked at him for a moment, "I know what it's like," she said.

"I'd rather we not talk about this," Sayid said, stiffly, as he looked away.

She looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Fine, but you can't sit here for the rest of your life. Shannon would've wanted you to continue living you're life," she said.

"And how, may I ask, do you know that was what Shannon wanted?" he asked, looking at her with cold eyes.

"Because that's what I have to do, I have to live my life in order to survive," she replied.

"And did Shannon ever say this to you? That you have to go on and survive if anything were to happen to her?" he snapped, glaring at Cecilia. "You didn't know her."

Cecilia nodded, "You're right, Sayid. I didn't know her. I didn't know her favorite color, her childhood, or what she did for fun. But I know for a fact that she would've wanted you to be happy and try you're best to survive," she said.

They were silent for a moment, before Cecilia finally turned to look at Sayid. With tears in her eyes, she finally spoke.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

Sayid turned and looked at her, frowning. He could tell by her eyes, that she was serious and also begging him.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out, before he could say yes or no.

Sayid was slient for a moment, unsure of what to say. More tears fell from Cecilia's eyes, as she sniffed.

"It's Boone's. We--I-- It was a mistake. A foolish mistake that was an outcome of stupidity. And now, I'm the one facing the consequences," she said quickly, her accent making it hard for Sayid to understand what she was saying.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, a few minutes later, after Cecilia caught her breath due to the crying.

She looked at him and smiled sadly, more tears falling furiously down her pale cheeks.

"Because," she started off, looking down at the sand. Then she looked back up at him.

"Because, now we have to survive, for them," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of the buzzer going off on the dryer, startled Cecilia out of her daydream. Moving away from the set of washers, she grabbed the laundry basket off the floor and went to the dryer. Pulling the dry clothes out and into the basket, she carried the basket out of the laundry room and started up the stairs.

Unlocking the door, Cecilia pushed it open and was surprised to find Sayid home from work. She smiled at him and shut the door behind her, locking it.

"You're home early," she said, carrying the basket over to the coffee table.

Setting the basket down, she walked around the table and bent down to kiss him. The she sat down on the tiny space available on the sofa, as Sayid laid across it. He had one hand underneath his head, and the other on his chest.

"It was a long day. I pulled the "injury" card and they let me go early," he said, holding back a yawn.

Sayid then reached out and rested his hand on her growing belly.

"How was your day?" he asked, as he rubbed her stomache.

Cecilia sighed, "It was okay. I cleaned a bit, and started tackling the laundry." she said.

Sayid noticed that something was wrong, just by the way Cecilia was looking at him. She had a far away look in her eyes, and she was slightly tense. Sitting up, Sayid put one hand on his shoulder, and the other on the side of her face.

"What is wrong?" he asked, as Cecilia closed her eyes and breathed deeply at his touch.

"Nothing...just tired," she said, since it was half of the truth.

But Sayid wouldn't drop the subject. He wanted to know what was wrong. He wanted Cecilia to be able to come to him, if there was anything wrong. They were in the process of starting a family together.

"Tell me what is wrong, Cecilia." he said, as she looked down at her lap.

"Cecil-"

"I saw him," she blurted out, cutting Sayid off.

"Saw who?" he asked, as he began to worry.

Cecilia shook her head, and looked up at him. She could see the concern in his tired eyes, and felt horrible. Because of her, Sayid was always worried and tired. Between her random outbursts of emotions, 2 AM runs to the store for something she craved, and everything else that came with a pregnant woman.

"Boone"

Sayid frowned, unsure of what to say. It was impossible. Boone had been dead for months now, burried in the sand. Thousands of miles away from their Los Angles apartment. But after living on a island, which tricked the human mind, it made sense. There were times when Sayid could see Shannon.

"I don't know how to explain it, it was so weird. I was sitting here earlier, folding the laundry from yesterday, and the baby kicked. The next thing I knew I looked to the left and I was face to face with him," she said, pointing to the spot next to Sayid.

"Did he say anything?" Sayid asked.

Cecilia shook her head, "No, nothing. He just stared at me for a moment, then he was gone," she said, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think he's haunting me? Could he be upset or angry at me?" Cecilia asked, as fear filled her voice.

"Angry at you for what?" he asked, brushing the strand of hair away from her face.

"That I'm moving on and trying to erase him from my memory?" she asked, sounding guilty as she said it.

"Erase him? Cecilia, he is the father of your child," he said, but she shook her head.

"No. No he's not. Yes, Boone did help create this child, but he's not here to raise it," she said, shaking her head.

Sayid was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Do you want him to be here?" he asked.

Cecilia shook her head, "Sayid, no! I rather have you here with me, then someone who I hardly knew," she said, crying softly now.

Pulling her onto his lap and into his arms, Sayid let her cry on his shoulder. As she cried, he rubbed her back softly.

"Come, let's go lay down for a while, "Sayid said, kissing her cheek.

Getting up from the sofa, they both walked down the tiny hallway to their bedroom. Sayid pulled the shades down, and the curtains closed, before climbing into bed next to Cecilia. She moved closer to him, until she could move no more. Wrapping his arm around her, Sayid kissed her forehead and pulled the quilt up to her shoulders.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

Cecilia closed her eyes and relaxed against the pillow, that laid under her head.

"I love you," she softly said, as sleep began to take over.

Sayid kissed her again, and she sighed deeply.

"I love you, too," he responded.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed, when Sayid finally had the courage to talk to Cecilia. Shortly after she announced her shocking news, Cecilia quickly up and ran away from him, and hid in her tent for the last two weeks. Now, in the early morning hours, Sayid quietly made his way to her tent. Cecilia was sitting in the "doorway" of her tent, eating from a bag of chips. 

Hearing the sound of sand being kicked around, Cecilia looked up and saw Sayid walking towards her. When he stopped right at her side, she grinned sheepishly. 

"I was hungry," she said, thinking he was going to question her about taking food for the food shelter. 

"I didn't come here to yell at you," he said, sitting down next to her. 

Cecilia nodded and continued eating. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked, watching her eat. 

Swallowing the mouthful of chips, she sighed. 

"I've felt better. All I've been doing is stuffing my face, then running into the bushes to throw everything up. The smell of fish makes me sick and when it gets really sunny, I get dizzy," she said, rambling on about her symptoms. 

She stopped suddenly and looked at Sayid, realizing that she was talking too much. She winced and scratched the side of her head. 

"Sorry, I don't mean to talk so much," she said. 

Sayid simply nodded, "It is quite alright. I was just concerned..." he said, looking down at his lap. 

Cecilia blushed, and looked down at her own lap. Her bare legs, that were once pale, were now lightly tanned. 

"Well, thank you," she said, unsure of what else to say. 

Suddenly, a few feet down the beach, Aaron started wailing. It had been a rough time for Claire, who kicked Charlie out of her shelter. After she found Heroine in a few Virgin Mary statues, and learned of Charlie's drug using, she felt the need to keep Charlie away from herself and Aaron. Now, Charlie slept in a smaller shelter, that Jack and Hurley helped build. 

When the crying stopped, Sayid looked over at Cecilia. 

"Hopefully we'll be off this island by the time your baby comes, " he said, making her jump out of her thoughts.

She looked at him and frowned, "I mean, we were lucky that nothing happened to Claire and her baby. But we can't be sure that we'll be lucky this time around," he said. 

Cecilia nodded, "Oh. I never really thought about it," she answered, honestly. 

It was hard enough to believe that she was in fact pregnant, from a night of passion. Sayid then looked at her, with all seriousness in his eyes. 

"I do hope that you know your secret is safe with me. Whenever you're ready to tell the others, I will be there to help you.. that's if you want me to," he said. 

Cecilia smiled softly and nodded, "I'd like that," she said. 

Sayid nodded and stood up, "I better get going. We need more firewood, and I promised Eko that I'd help him gather some by this afternoon," he said. 

"Could," she started, before stopping.

Sayid looked down at her and she blushed, "Could I come with you? I wanted to gather some fruit for the food shelter. We're low on somethings," she said. 

With a nod, Sayid smiled softly. Cecilia quickly stood, placing the bag of chips into her tent and grabbing her shoes. When she came out, holding her empty water bottle, she and Sayid walked towards the food shelter. 

"I'd like the company. It's a long walk," he said, as they filled their water bottles up. 

Cecilia grabbed the bag that was used to gather fruits, and followed Sayid into the jungle. 


	15. Chapter 15

Sayid pulled the blankets up over Cecilia, and kissed her forehead lightly. It was late and he was exhausted, ready to crash for the night. Happy that he had the weekend off, Sayid planned on sleeping in the next morning. Getting up to turn the television off, Sayid shut the bedroom door and went to the window. Pulling the curtains closed on the view of Los Angles, Sayid quietly made his way around and back into bed. 

As the bed dipped slightly, Cecilia began to stir, rolling onto her back. Sayid winced, hoping that she wouldn't wake up. It was hard enough for her to fall asleep, let alone find a comfortable position to lay in. They only had a month left, until the baby would arrive, and everything was become stressful. Doctor appointments became weekly, and Cecilia was always checking the apartment, making sure it was baby proofed. Several times, Sayid had to convince her that they didn't need to baby proof anything until the child could crawl or walk. 

"No Hurley, you cannot have my pineapple.." Cecilia mumbled, before scratching her her nose. 

Sayid kissed her forehead, trying to keep himself from laughing. 

"I will make sure he gets the message," he whispered, before laying down himself. 

As quick as sleep came to him, so did the early morning hours. And it wasn't because of Cecilia this time. Someone pounding on the front door, made them both wake, startled. Cecilia held the blankets up to her chest, her eyes wide.

"What is that?" she asked, blinking rapidly. 

Sayid looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was only 6:30 in the morning. Laying back against the pillows, he groaned. He didn't want to be out of bed so early. His plan was to wake up five hours from now, ready to start the day. The banging continued and he cursed outloud, kicking the blankets off. Cecilia got up as well, and pulled her bathrobe over her nightshirt. Sayid saw her getting dressed and ready to follow him, when he stopped her. 

"Stay here," he said, holding his hand out. 

Before she could protest, Sayid opened the bedroom door and stormed down the hallway. The banging continued and Sayid was starting to lose his temper. Unlocking the chain and locks, Sayid pulled open the door halfway, and saw a man standing outside in the hall. 

"Can I help you?" Sayid asked. 

But instead of getting an answer, the door was kicked open and Sayid was pushed against the wall. Cecilia was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, when she saw this. Screaming, she ran out of the room and towards them. 

"Who are you! Who are you!" the man shouted, as he punched Sayid. 

Sayid managed to push the man off him, and threw him to the floor. Ready to attack the intruder, Cecilia quickly jumped it, pushing him back lightly. 

"Sayid! No, don't!" she cried, standing infront of her boyfriend. 

The man stood up slowly, rubbing his already bruising jaw, glaring at Sayid. 

"Luc, l'arrêtent ! Il est bien !" Cecilia shouted, as the man's expression changed from pain to anger. 

"Il est bien ? Qui est cet homme répondant à votre porte ? Habillé seulement dans des ses vêtements de nuit ?" he yelled. 

"il est mon petit ami !"Cecilia shouted back.

"Petit ami ? que voulez-vous dire l'petit ami ?" he asked, confused now. 

Sayid watched as they both shouted at each other in French, having no clue as to what they were saying. But it was clear that Cecilia knew this person, and that he knew her. 

Luc then noticed the large belly she was sporting, and he nearly dropped to the floor in shock. 

"Vous êtes enceinte ? il vous a touché et n'êtes-vous pas mariée même!" he spat, ready to pounce for the kill. 

"LUC ! ARRÊTEZ-LE MAINTENANT !" Cecilia shouted.

"What is going on? Do you know this person, Cecilia?" Sayid asked, looking from her to the man, who was glaring at him.

Cecilia nodded, "Yes. Sayid, this is Luc.." she said, turning around to look at him. 

"He's my brother," she finished. 

**Some sayings**

_"__**Luc, l'arrêtent ! Il est bien !"- **_Luc, stop it! He is well! 

"_**Il est bien ? Qui est cet homme répondant à votre porte ? Habillé seulement dans des ses vêtements de nuit ?"- **_It is well? Who is this man answering your door? Dressed only in his night clothes? 

_**"il est mon petit ami **_!"- He is my boyfriend!

_**"petit ami ? que voulez-vous dire l'petit ami ?"- **_Boyfriend? What do you mean boyfriend?

_**"Vous êtes enceinte ? il vous a touché et n'êtes-vous pas mariée même ?"**_ You are pregnant? He has touched you and you're not even married?

_**"LUC ! ARRÊTEZ-LE MAINTENANT !"**_- Luc, stop it now! 


	16. Chapter 16

Cecilia sat on the sand with Sun, as she held Aaron. The day before, Claire came by to her tent and asked her to watch the baby for a few hours, without saying why. Then she ran off with Kate into the jungle, leaving the confused woman behind.

"I don't know what this is, but I hope I don't get it," Cecilia said, as she looked down at baby.

The rash was all over his tiny body,bright red, against the pale skin. It was also raw in some spots, while dry in the other. Sun made up a cream from her garden, and they both rubbed it onto the rash. It was the only thing that kept him quiet the night before. Now, he laid quietly asleep in Cecilia's arms.

"This should help it from itching. It'll give him some comfort for now, but I don't know how long it will last," Sun said, as she set the small bowl on the makeshift bed in Cecilia's tent.

Cecilia wrapped Aaron's blanket around him, and kissed his forehead, before setting him back down into the crib she moved from Claire's tent into hers.

"It looks like it's working. Maybe the smell of it made him sleepy, " she said, as Aaron slept.

Just then, Sayid came over to the tent.

"Cecilia, I need t-" he started off, before the two women hushed him.

They both pointed over to the crib, and he saw that Aaron was asleep. Sayid nodded and took Cecilia by the hand.

"I have to talk to you," he whispered.

Cecilia nodded and turned to Sun, "Could you watch him for a minute?" she asked.

Sun nodded, and Cecilia followed Sayid out of the tent and up towards the trees. They both stopped near the opening of the jungle.

"I won't be here tonight," he said.

Cecilia frowned, "What? Why not?" she asked.

It became a daily routine, for them both. They always ate their dinner together, while sitting around a small fire. Some nights they ate with Claire and the baby, along with Sun and Jin. But mostly, they ate their dinners with just the two of them.

"Remember that situation I told you about? Down at the Hatch?" he asked, and Cecilia nodded.

"I think it's one of the Others. I tried to get some information out of him, but he didn't give me much," he said.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked, as Sayid checked over his bag, making sure he had everything he needed.

Cecilia spotted the gun and gasped, looking up at him.

"You're going to kill him?" she asked, backing away from him.

Sayid shook his head, "I wont kill him, unless I have to," he said.

Cecilia shook her head, "Sayid, don't you think you're being a little... rash? I mean, why not just keep him captive or tie him to log and let him drift out to sea? I rather you do that, then kill him," she said.

Sayid smiled, shaking his head. Cecilia blushed, for she knew that it sound silly.

"He says his name is Henry and that he crashed here with his wife, in a hot air balloon. He drew out a map to find this, balloon. Ana and Charlie are coming with me, to find it," he said.

Cecilia nodded, "Will you be careful?" she asked.

Sayid pulled the bag over his shoulder and nodded, "I'll be fine, Cecilia. I should be back by tomorrow," he said.

She then surprised him, by hugging him. Startled at first, Sayid then wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her back. Cecilia looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Just, don't get yourself killed. You still have to help me fix that hole on my tent. I don't know how much longer I can take with the rain falling on my face as I sleep," she said, with a laugh.

"I'll make sure to do that, but for tonight you can sleep in my tent. I suspect that it will rain tonight," he said.

Cecilia nodded and watched as he walked away, leaving her at the edge jungle. Once he was out of sight, Cecilia dragged herself back to her tent. When she arrived, she spotted Claire and Kate walking out of the jungle on the other side. Claire made her way towards them, and Cecilia smiled at her.

"Everything alright?" Sun asked, as the young mother looked into the tent at her sleeping child.

Claire nodded, "Thank you for watching him," she said.

Both women nodded, and Claire picked Aaron up out of his crib. Sun and Cecilia helpped carry the crib back to Claire's tent, and Claire set him back down in it. After a few minutes of very hushed chatter, Cecilia and Sun went off to do their own things, while Claire stayed at her son's side.

Cecilia went back to her tent, and grabbed a fresh set of clothes, and a book before moving down the beach to Sayid's tent. Pulling the tarp aside, Cecilia stepped inside and set her things neatly on the ground, before sitting down on Sayid's makeshift bed. Laying down on the blanket, Cecilia curled up into a ball and sighed. Everything smelled like him. They became very close over the last few days, always spending some part of the day together.

But she didn't want to get attached. She saw how things were for those who got attached to someone. On this island, attachment didn't matter. Seeing the sun rise the next day, was all that mattered. Surviving. But it also didn't hurt if you had someone who would help you to survive. It didn't hurt at all.


	17. Chapter 17

"You don't have to worry about Luc anymore, Sayid. He wont be comming back," Cecilia said, as she and Sayid walked down the sidewalk.

Three days after Luc's surprise visit, Cecilia was trying her best to keep Sayid calm. With the baby due any day now, and the constant tension and worry that her brother would return, kept him up at night. Now, on top of Luc's childish behavoir, Cecilia had to deal with her mother. She'd sent Luc to Los Angles to get Cecilia to come home to Paris. But Cecilia refused, sending Luc back tothe airport and back to Paris with an unopened letter to their mother.

"He had no right to come here, unannounced like that, "Sayid said, as they turned the corner.

"Sayid, he's gone now! I really wish you would stop worrying about him. We wont have to deal with him or my mother anymore, I've written them off and I will no longer associate myself with them, " she said,dropping the subject.

They continued walking in total silence, but the tension was still there.

"I think you're just mad, that he had the first punch," Cecilia said, with a smirk.

"I am not mad," said Sayid, as Cecilia looked up at him.

She giggled, "Well, I think that bruise is quite fetching. Gives you chracter," she said, trying her best to not laugh out loud at him.

Sayid looked down at her, and she bit down on her lip, trying to hide her smile. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head.They continued to walk around town, aimlessly, until Sayid decided that they head back to the apartment.

"I can't wait to do this with the baby. Walking around, pushing a stroller or just carrying the baby around in one of those slings. Like Claire did..." Cecilia said, her voice drifting off.

Sayid stopped walking and pulled her to him, "Just promise me that I'll be able to carry the baby around too," he said, resting his hands on her shoulders.

Cecilia smiled and nodded, her throughts coming back to their baby and the present.

"I can't wait to see you with him or her. It'll be different, because I've never seen you with a child, but I think it will suit you," she said.

They started walking again, and Sayid took her hand into his. As Cecilia walked, all she could picture in her head, was her and Sayid taking care of the baby. She could see Sayid being able to take care of the child. Even though it wasn't his biologically, he would be the one to help raise him or her. Teach them everything that he knew and then some more. Ever since getting off the island and living with Sayid, she could never picture Boone as a dad. With a few years of learning, maybe. But Sayid was much older than Boone was, and much more mature than Boone was.

"Cecilia?"

Cecilia turned her head and nodded, "Hmmm? What?" she asked, still caught in her daydream.

"Do you ever think of getting married?" he asked, looking down at her now.

"Sometimes," she replied, as she moved closer to him, to allow another couple to walk past them.

Sayid nodded, "I think about it as well," he said, as if it were the most natural thing to say.

Cecilia looked up at him, confused. "Oh?" she asked.

Sayid nodded again, "Maybe we should get married. And not because you're having a baby," he said, looking down at her now.

"I don't think about getting married because of the baby, Sayid," she said.

"I want to marry you," Sayid said, pulling her closer.

Cecilia smiled, "Is that your way of proposing?" she asked, as Sayid kissed her cheek.

"Yes, it is," he said.

"Then I accept," she replied.

Sayid pulled her into a kiss, then took her by the hand. They started towards the opposite direction of their apartment building, and up North.

"Where are we going?" Cecilia asked, as she tried to keep up with him.

Sayid slowed down at bit and looked down at her, smiling.

"You'll see," he said, before they crossed the street.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, he's one of them?"

Sayid was sitting in Cecilia's tent, after returning from the Hatch. After filling Cecilia in with what happened, he wondered if he did the right thing. Now, Cecilia was worried out of her mind.

"Cecilia, please, sit down," he said, as she paced back and forth.

"Sayid, he's one of them! One. Of. Them. These...these Others. The ones that Danielle spoke about! The ones we hid from. Do you know what this means?" she asked, looking him.

Sayid sighed, "What does it mean?" he asked, letting her vent at him.

She sat down next to him and took his hand into hers.

"If we keep him, they will come. There's got to be more than just a few. I am sure of it," she said, fear filling her eyes.

"If we let him go, what's to say that he wont tell his peopel where we are?" he asked, leaving Cecilia at a loss for words.

He was right, of course. He was always right. There was no way Cecilia would win this argument, and that Sayid would take her advice on letting Ben go.

"What's this about Bernard building an SOS sign?" Sayid asked, changing the subject.

Cecilia sighed, "He thinks it'll get us off the island. That someone will fly over us and see it," she said, with a snort.

She stood up and walked over the front of the tent and peered out. The skies were getting dark, indicating that a storm was coming. People were running around on the beach, moving things into their shelters, to avoid having them soaked in the storm.

Claire was rocking Aaron, who was crying as thunder rolled in the sky.

"She's going to get soaked if she stays under there," Cecilia said, watching as her friend tried to calm her baby down.

"Who will?" Sayid asked, moving over to her.

"Claire and Aaron. Her shelter isn't made to protect them from storms. I'm going to bring her here, that way they don't get pounded," she said, standing up.

Cecilia quickly ran across the beach and stopped at the foot of Claire's makeshift bed. Claire looked up from her screaming son, and smiled softly, even though her face was expressing stress.

"He hates thunder," she said, as she rocked Aaron.

"Come with me, bring some blankets and a change of clothes," she said, as Aaron cried.

Claire frowned, "Why? What's going on?" she asked, slightly worried now.

But Cecilia smiled, "You're spending the night with me. Then tomorrow, we're gonna do something about this tent. It's not built to protect you two from the rain," she said.

Just as Claire was about to protest, a loud rumble from the skies, shook the ground. Aaron's cries got louder, and Claire winced. Sayid ran over to them, stopping at Cecilia's side.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, as both women looked at him.

Claire nodded, standing up. "Yeah, I just need some help getting my things," she said.

Cecilia smiled and went to pick up Claire's bags, as Sayid took the bamboo made cradle. Together, the three of them made their way back to Cecila's shelter and got everything settled, as the first raindrops fell from the sky. Ten minutes later, the rain was coming down hard.

Setting Aaron down in the crib, Claire set up a sleeping area for herself and took out her diary to write.Sayid looked outside and sighed, before turning back to Cecilia.

"I should go. There are things I need to do and I am tired," he said, getting ready to step out into the rain.

Cecilia put her hand on his arm, "Why don't you stay here? Take a nap or something?" she asked, blushing lightly.

Sayid smiled softly, "Thank you, but I should go. I'm sure you and Claire want to talk," he said.

Turning around, Cecilia smirked. "Are you sure? Because I don't think Claire wants to talk at the moment," she said.

Laying on the opposite side of the tent, next to the crib, Claire was passed out on her side. Cecilia turned back to Sayid, who looked down at her.

"Please. I don't want you to walk in that, you'll catch a cold and god knows what," she said, shuddering.

"Alright, I will stay. But as soon as the storms over, I must go," he told her.

Cecilia nodded and Sayid went over to her bed, made of blankets and airplane seat cushions. Tying the flaps to the tent shut, Cecilia went over to Claire and covered her with the extra blanket, before making her way over to Sayid. Sitting down next to him, she reached for one of the blankets she slept with.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here?" Sayid asked, as she settled down for a nap.

"Sayid, it's alright. If I didn't want you here, I wouldnt've stopped you from leaving," she said, as he looked down at her.

Laying down next to her, Sayid put his hands under his head and quietly laid there. The sound of the rain falling against the plastic tarp and the thunder rolling, made Cecilia very tired. She could see the flashes of lightning every few minutes, as it bounced against her closed eyelids. It wasn't long before her mind was lost to another world.


End file.
